This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are developing a new technique to measure the flow of small particles. This technique, Scanning Laser Image Correlation (SLIC), uses laser scanning and pair-correlation analysis to provide detailed information about flow. SLIC has been used to map flow in microfluidic channels and has been demonstrated to be sensitive to small spatial and temporal variations in flow. SLIC also has potential medical applications and has been used to measure blood flow in zebra fish larva.